<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh. (in italics) by ambrosiaplease</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103904">Oh. (in italics)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/ambrosiaplease'>ambrosiaplease</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Exes, M/M, Timeskip, implied atsukita, sakusuna textmates, text messages heavy, too much whining from atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/ambrosiaplease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakusa was cornered to share some details about his dating life before.<br/>Suna happened  to be Sakusa’s ex.<br/>Atsumu couldn’t accept the fact that both of his friends didn’t say anything about it so he whines (like a lot.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakusa Kiyoomi/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh. (in italics)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’ve been thinking about exes!sakusuna for such a long time so this is nothing but pure self-indulgence.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The last thing Sakusa wants to do right now is to socialize and deal with other people outside a volleyball match. He finds that even more tiring than playing a five set game. That's why among his team, he is the least excited for the MSBY Black Jackals presscon. Sakusa thinks that 98% of the questions are unnecessary because they aren't volleyball related. </p><p> </p><p>He noticed that all the volleyball related questions were squeezed into the introductory part and the main set of questions are about their hobbies, lovelife, other aspirations if they aren't professional volleyball players, etc. They are a professional volleyball team in Japan's V.League for crying out loud, not an idol group who shares their ideal dating spot or TMIs for the fans on some variety shows.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Omi-san! It'll be fun! It's been a long time since we've faced the press! I’m pretty pumped up!" Hinata calls him so they can go to the venue with his usual skyrocketing energy.</p><p> </p><p>As usual, they start with the self- introduction knowing that their respective names are taped in front of their mic stands. The urge to roll his eyes is pretty strong but Sakusa controls himself to be nice since the press conference is just starting.</p><p>This should be a sports related presscon not an idol group fan meeting. Why do they need to hold a Jackasuke plushie? Again, Sakusa silently laments as the others are so amazed squishing their mini Jackasuke stuff toy. </p><p> </p><p>"We're promoting this new released merch so at least give yer mini Jackie plushie some love! Like this!" Atsumu says as he hugs the toy tightly, giving his all might to attract their fans to purchase it. Sakusa sighs before patting Jackasuke in the head then places the plushie beside his mic stand.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The press started to ask proper questions about their previous matches against the Schweiden Adlers and Tachibana Red Falcons and their rigorous practice routine but it only lasted for fifteen minutes. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't stop himself from rolling his eyes when someone from the reporters asks their team about their dating life and how their significant others support their volleyball career.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, here they go again." Sakusa whispers beside Atsumu who looks excited to share his successful proposal to his long-term boyfriend even though he did post how elated he was in all of his SNS accounts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All the team members shared their lovelife and how their partners support them through the years aside from Sakusa. He prays silently to spare him from this kind of question but the reporter is not fazed by his disinterested look and also gazes at him enthusiastically, waiting for his answer. He is hoping for his teammates (just this time) to change the topic or get the unnecessary attention from him but to no avail, they are waiting for his answer too. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'm not dating anyone as of now." He says with finality, hoping the press will get that it's no use for them to force the dating topic but this certain reporter has a mission to make his day extra miserable today because there's a follow up question. </p><p> </p><p>"We know you're going to answer that but the people, especially your fans are curious how you used to date back then." </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa doesn't want to embarrass other people with his spiteful remarks because he doesn't want to make a scene or even trend on Twitter. Almost all the people in the press conference express their excitement waiting for his answer.</p><p> </p><p><em> Is this really a big deal? </em> Sakusa is indeed trying to pull himself together. <em> Ugh. fine. </em> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I only dated once during my freshman year in college before joining MSBY. We were on good terms. We had fun and seldom had serious fights because we're so used in saying the meanest things to each other in a casual way like it's a natural thing to do even before we started dating." Sakusa explains, giving everyone their satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, omi-san, why did you two break up if that's the case?" Hinata is so invested and even asks using his microphone like he's from the media. Sakusa wants to deck him but he sits on the opposite side of the long table. He shouldn't ask that because the crowd will, of course, expect him to answer it.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that we didn't end up on a good note. We just both agree to pursue and focus on <em> our </em> volleyball career. That's pretty much it. We’re friends until now." Sakusa continues confidently because it’s just a trivial thing, nothing special. This is also not considered as classified information for him. It's just a mere personal information that he doesn’t find the need to share with everybody especially in this kind of setting.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>"Oh." </em> </b>The whole crowd, including his teammates collectively say and the whole venue becomes silent. If they were in a drama, this would be a part where each of the reactions of his teammates and the crowd will be zoomed on screen.  </p><p> </p><p>Did he just hear collective <em> Ohs </em>? Sakusa finds their reactions funny but before anyone asks him about the last thing he said, Sakusa explains so it will not blow out of proportion. "Yeah, we both chose volleyball over our relationship. I don't think it's necessary for me to disclose who my ex is because I respect his privacy so I hope you can understand. Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>The press and even the rest of his teammates didn't pry any longer. They finished the presscon in peace. Sakusa should prepare himself for a wave of articles regarding his "dating life". He also made a mental note to stay away from the internet later. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>The whole team is on their coaster car on their way back home. Sakusa decides to lean on the window but before he puts his headphones on, Atsumu sits beside him and asks some additional details about his previous “dating life”.</p><p> </p><p>"Omi! How come we didn't know that? All of us were so shocked earlier! You broke the press. Ahh, yer power!”  Atsumu no longer keeps it anymore and he is sure that the rest also feels the same. </p><p> </p><p>"You guys didn't ask and i don't think it's important?" Sakusa shrugs while putting his headphones on his ears. </p><p> </p><p>"The billion dollar question is who's that volleyball player? Come on spill!" Atsumu asks with that glistening eyes filled with sheer excitement.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys, don't force Sakusa to tell who it is. it's too personal. Maybe ask what division or team he belongs to?" Meian tries to downgrade the questions. Yes, even their captain is in it too.  Sakusa is no longer surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! so we can narrow the players down who used to interact with Omi-san before" Hinata agrees with a giggle like he is confident enough to know who it was based from the times he went to the restroom and met different players from the V. League.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sakusa keeps on asking how his team shares only one brain cell every freaking time. Well, as he said earlier, this is not a secret to begin with so telling them who it is will not hurt. I'm sure his ex doesn't mind. His ex doesn’t really mind anything except for their debate about the most delicious flavor of Chuupet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's Rin." Sakusa says without any fuss. He doesn’t want his teammates to beg for him just to know who it is so he said it just to end the discussion but Atsumu will not let it happen.</p><p> </p><p>The whole team is thrilled to know and Atsumu is the most shocked among them. Well, Sakusa has expected that because Suna is still in contact with his high school batchmate and most of them know that the Miya twins are Suna’s close friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Rintarou? As in EJP's middle blocker Suna Rintarou?" Hinata asks, cannot contain his wide smile. </p><p> </p><p>It takes a minute or two for Atsumu to absorb this piece of information before reacting. "Rin? That fucker! He didn't even say that yer his ex?" We did hang out with Samu last month? Geez.” </p><p> </p><p>"You didn't ask him too. That's why. You know Rin doesn’t share something out of the blue." Sakusa doesn’t play any music yet so he still hears Atsumu’s whines. Suna is just like him, this kind of thing might be a big scoop for some but for the two of them, it’s just part of their past because the important thing is they’re still friends and at the same time, doing what they both love. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Wait, Imma call Samu. Let me ask if he knew something about it." Atsumu brings out his phone so fast from his pocket. He will not let this pass and Sakusa is getting even more tired because he knows that the former is unstoppable.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Samu, do you know Omi-kun is Rin's ex?" Atsumu asks, then stops for a while as he listens to his brother on the other line. He steal glances at Sakusa from time to time who is busy choosing a song to play next on his Spotify. The others are busy staring at Atsumu waiting for his brother's answer. They are all invested to watch how devastated Atsumu is for being left out about this revelation.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck! You also knew? You guys are so mean! leaving me in the dark for so long!" Atsumu hangs up after confirming it to his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, my brother also knew. He said both of them used to eat at onigiri miya together and Rin happened to introduce Omi to Samu as his boyfriend. Omi visited Hyogo with Suna without me even knowing? Wow, top 10 anime betrayals right in front of my protein shake!"</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa loses count how many times he rolls his eyes over Atsumu’s unnecessary whines for not knowing his past relationship with his high school friend. </p><p> </p><p>"That's because your brother was there and you weren't. Rin and I hadn't seen you when we used to date so stop brooding. Are you Rin's dad?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It still doesn't sink in to me. Our Kiyoomi and Suna used to date? Wow. What are the odds?” Bokuto says, still in amazement.  </p><p> </p><p>“Same.” The rest of the team say it altogether except for Atsumu who is still pissed at Sakusa, Suna and his brother for not telling him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the team, including Sakusa have moved on. All of them decide to take a rest and just meet up later for dinner outside since their coach will treat them to Izakaya. Little did the team know, Atsumu is not done yet and plans to message Suna after showering.</p><p> </p><p>He is currently lying in bed when he sends a text to Suna. Atsumu feels the need to hear his friend's side for not telling him about Sakusa, his teammate and also his friend as well. Call him overreacting but he can let this slide.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Sunarin</b>
</p><p>
  <em>hoy rin!</em>
</p><p>
  <em> hoy dont ignore this </em>
</p><p>
  <em> i know yer on yer phone hey!!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> i aint stop not until you reply to this </em>
</p><p>
  <em> skskskkskskassjdjfjffjfj </em>
</p><p>
  <em> aadgetahdhfhfdnfdj </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Suna is currently watching a CNA documentary about Johatsu or missing people in Japan when a continuous message notification from Atsumu keeps appearing on his phone screen. </p><p> </p><p>“Why is Atsumu always a pain in the ass?” Suna whispers to himself. He exits the youtube app for a second to entertain his former teammate and unfortunately, his close friend. There’s a part of him that questions his decision: why did he accept that vice captain position that made them even closer. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>To: Miya A.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> wtf do u want? if that’s not a life and death situation im gonna end your ass. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He thinks it will take a while for the other to respond but to no avail, he gets another ping from his phone.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>From: Miya A.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> omi said you two dated before </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Suna remembers the Black Jackals presscon earlier but he can’t find any reason why Atsumu is acting like this. Today is his rest day so might as well spare Atsumu some minimum attention.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>To: Miya A.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> I thought you knew? samu knew it, duh? </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Fr: Miya A. </b>
</p><p>
  <em> he didn't even tell me??? omi shared his dating life in our presson earlier icym </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Why would Suna miss it? He doesn’t tell it to anyone but he turned on the notification bell of all the official MSBY Black Jackals accounts just to get updated to them for some unexplainable reasons Suna doesn’t want to disclose. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> (Yes, I watched the vid and your eyes were so big you looked like a blond tarsier lol) </em> Suna replies teasingly. That’s what Atsumu gets for kinda ruining his alone time with his phone.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Fr: Miya A. </b>
</p><p>
  <em> fuck u. that's not the issue here </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He laughs so hard after reading the reply. Atsumu’s pissed reaction is a pure bliss to him. His past relationship with Sakusa is nothing but a trivial thing because they really ended on a casual and good note. That’s why right after Osamu saw them together that time, Suna assumed that Atsumu knew it too. </p><p> </p><p>Suna calms himself down from laughing before replying to Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Miya A.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> why is dating kiyoomi a thing? i mean we're still on good terms until now. oh give me that jackasuke plushie! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fr: Miya A.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> it's about u, samu and even omi who kept a secret from me. if shinsuke knew this too istg!!!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> i will not give u this plushie over ma dead body! buy yer own! duh!!!! </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>To: Miya A.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> geez you didn't fcking ask. what a crybaby. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> samu saw us at onigiri miya he asked if we're dating i said yes and introduced kiyoomi to him bcos i had no choice haha </em>
</p><p>
  <em> you weren't there and i thought samu would tell it to you since he’s a blabbermouth don't be such a drama queen lol </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Fr: Miya A.</b>
</p><p>./. ./. ./.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Atsumu is totally mad at them and that makes Suna laugh again.  “He could even use the real middle finger emoji.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Suna goes back to watch the paused video on youtube when another message appears at the top of his phone screen. He doesn’t feel irritated at all after knowing that it’s from Sakusa. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Fr: Kiyoomi✨</b>
</p><p>
  <em> does atsumu keep on pestering you? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He pauses the video again so he can reply to Sakusa’s message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Kiyoomi✨</b>
</p><p>
  <em> i guess? haha  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> is he done pestering you? he's being petty right now bcos he’s the last one to know about us like his ego had been stepped on a million times. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fr: Kiyoomi✨</b>
</p><p>
  <em> he’s hopeless we know that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> i locked my door so he can’t barged in here and told him i will not hesitate to block him if he keeps on messaging me about us  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> i hope you didn't mind what i said earlier motoya said he sent you the video of the presscon </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It’s true that Komori sent the link of the livestream earlier but he doesn’t have to tell Sakusa that he was watching it even before his cousin sent him the link.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>To: Kiyoomi✨</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Nah, i just knew u wanted that shit to end nicely without being such a party pooper so it's fine. u always know i don’t mind lol </em>
</p><p>
  <em> oh wait i saw how u hate that jackasuke plushie so give that to me pls 🙏🏼 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He remembers that time they went on an impromptu arcade “date” where both of them used all their coins to get those huggable weasel and fox plushies from the claw machine. Sakusa got the fox one while he took the weasel and named it Yoom. </p><p><em> Oh</em>, <em>fun</em><em> times. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fr: Kiyoomi✨</b>
</p><p>
  <em> you still like plushies haha. fine, this is yours.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> i saw your selfie last night with Yoom on ig. i thought you alr lost it </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Kiyoomi✨</b>
</p><p>
  <em> hehe i just washed him the other day tho. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> hey! why would i? We spent a lot of money just to get them! how about your fox plushie? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fr: Kiyoomi✨</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Taro is with me too since I only sleep with one pillow. He guards my bed when I’m out. i remember you said foxes used to be a soul’s guardian spirits so yeah. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll go there maybe next week pls remind me to bring this jackasuke plushie so I can drop by to your dorm. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Suna can’t help not to smile. He never imagined Sakusa would name his fox plushie because the latter never said anything about it to him after their arcade date. He admits that he is quite surprised that the plushie was also named after him and that Sakusa remembered his ramblings about fox spirits before.</p><p> </p><p><em> oks oks see u. </em>He types then hit send as his narrow eyes crinkled at the edges and his lips turned upwards. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They’re not talking everyday since both of them are busy with their own lives but when they do, this is how their usual conversation looks. There are times where they facetime each other especially nights before or after their matches. There are times where they still hang out when Sakusa visits Tokyo with or without Komori. They are more than civil. They are more than exes. Both of them can say that they got even closer after their breakup. If someone will ask Suna what kind of trope they are (since these are the TMI questions their ‘fans’ loved), he will answer ‘acquaintances to lovers to exes to good friends’.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>While Sakusa and Suna are having their usual text conversations, Atsumu is still not done moping in his own room. He doesn’t want to ask his boyfriend about it but he still wants to know if he’s really the last person to know about it. Kita is the final straw. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>To: babe🌾💕</b>
</p><p>
  <em> babe? shinsuke?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>From: babe🌾💕</b> </p><p>
  <em> hmm? </em>
</p><p>
  <b>To: babe🌾💕</b>
</p><p>
  <em> can i ask ya a question? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: babe🌾💕 </b>
</p><p>
  <em> yer alr asking, tsum. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: babe🌾💕</b>
</p><p>
  <em> ya cutie! didja know that rin and omi used to date before? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: babe🌾💕</b>
</p><p>
  <em> during their freshman year if i'm not mistaken. just ask rin or sakusa the details.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> wait, ya didn’t know? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> sorry, babe 🥺 </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>To: babe🌾💕</p><p>
  <em> 😭😭😭😭😭 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> babe!!!!!!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> even u??????? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu just can’t be mad at Kita especially with that emojis so he gets back at Suna.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Sunarin</b>
</p><p>
  <em> my boyfriend even knew that you dated omi?!???????!?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> rin x omi x samu = atsumuphobic </em>
</p><p>
  <em> i spare my shin-chan he’s innocent  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>From: Sunarin</b>
</p><p>
  <em> tsumu shut up all of us have moved on except u.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> let me watch in peace while i'm still nice💅🏻 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Sunarin</b>
</p><p>
  <em> no i will not.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> omi will go there next week im coming with him! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> im gonna talk with the both of ya </em>
</p><p>
  <em> get it? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Well, Suna doesn't have a choice but to block Atsumu's number. He has a documentary video to</p><p>watch. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there may be a lot of inconsistencies but it’s the feels that counts lol. </p><p>if you reach this part, wow thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>